The present invention relates to a frameless pack carried by persons engaged in outdoor activities such as back packing, hunting, etc. The conventional back pack includes a rigid frame to which is attached a fabric enclosure within which the user's gear is stowed. The relationship of available stowage space to pack weight is low by reason of the weight of the pack's rigid components and the limited size of the fabric enclosure in place thereon. To the extent known, prior art back packs make no provision for both a tent, integral with the pack, and also stowage space for the user's gear.
With regard to the known prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 41,418 discloses a combination hammock and knapsack with limited provision made for the stoage of a small quantity of additional gear. U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,813 discloses a back pack frame attachable to an upright support, such as a tree, with the pack frame being disposed horizontally with extensions supporting a tent canopy. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,158,299 and 3,848,279 disclose packs which include rigid frame members which may be used as tent canopy supports.